Neuron Mors
by Locusta
Summary: En mystisk epidemi spræder sig med lynets hast. For at forhindre at smitten sprædes yderligere, har man evakueret cevile i underjordiske kamre. Kan et enkelt menneske, der lever på jordens overflade, finde en kur og dermed redde menneskeheden?


_All characters copyright Masashi Kishimoto  
__Historie og miljø copyright Maria S. Nielsen _

**Neuron Mors**

Kapitel 1: Cirkulation

En nøgen solbrændt arm blev hurtigt trukket tilbage under dynens varme grotte. Den havde forvirret sig udenfor dynen varme og trygge areal under nattens løb. De små hår på armen rejste sig og Naruto Uzumaki kunne mærke kolde vibrationer løbe ned gennem hans rygrad. Temperaturen var uhyggelig kold i det lille soveværelse, så han trak dynen godt op til de kølige øreflipper. Hans gyldne og kraftige øjenbryn rynkede sig sammen da han opdagede at han allerede var vågnet. Det føltes jo bare som om at han lige havde lukket øjnene? I et øjeblik overvejede han, mon om kulden i værelset var nok til at fryse hans øjenlåg sammen. Han nægtede at åbne øjnene, og drejede sig protesterende om på siden, hvilket resulterede en anspændt og kringlet smerte i sin nakke, overarme, ryg, bagdel og lårmuskler. Han stønnede irritabelt, men holdt stadig øjnene lukket. Men nu hvor han havde bemærket det, kunne han ikke ignorere den hårde og ubehagelige madras under ham. Han kunne lige så godt have sovet på gulvet.

''_Naru-svekse! Jeg har lavet morgenmad til dig!_''

Naruto trak dynen helt over hovedet nu, og blev opslugt at den lumre atmosfære der befandt sig under dynen. Han krummede sine tæer sammen og ønskede at døren ville smække lige i hovedet på hans irriterende sambo.

Lyden af skridt der bevægede sig hen over flisegulvet skar sig gennem Narutos kranie og prikkede huller i hans stadig slumrende hjerne. Han mumlede et par utydelige ord, i håb om at det var nok til at få sin sambo til at springe i luften… men lydløst, han behøvede ikke flere høje lyde.

Lyden af skridt forsvandt og Naruto fik lov til at få lidt fred… lige indtil at hans fort blev invaderet. Han nåede lige at registrere at nogen kravlede på madrassen, før hans varme trygge dyne blev revet brutalt fra ham. Kulde slog sig omkring ham og han trak sin krop sammen i et desperat forsøg på at genvinde den fortabte varme. En iskold latter gennemborede Narutos hoved, da han blev skubbet ned fra sin seng.

Hans smertende ryg ramte det som føltes is. Naruto slog øjnene op og blev angrebet af kaskader af lys. Han blinkede et par gange, en ganske almindelig refleks mennesker havde for at vende sig til den pludselige forandring fra mørket bag øjenlågene til verdens lys. Da han rejste sig på sin rystende knæ, føltes hans ryg fremmede for ham. Ikke nok med at den smertede, men nu var den også iskold. Ligesom hans fødder. Han skyndte sig at kravle op i sengen igen, hvor hans sambo kravlede væk så Naruto kunne få plads.

''Godmorgen!'' Suigetsu, hans sambo, lød som om at han havde fået udfyldt sin livs opgave. Det havde han sikkert, hvem ved hvad der kørte rundt op i hovedet på ham? Naruto svarede ham ikke, men kravlede hen til der hvor han havde sovet, for at finde den varme han var blevet frataget. Hans øjne var halvåbne, hans krop kold. Han placerede sin hånd imod Suigetsus hoved og skubbede ham ned fra sengen.

Naruto kunne skimte sin dyne som nu lå skødesløst hen over det sorte sengegærde for enden af sengen. Dynen havde intet betræk. Det havde den ikke haft i rigtig lang tid, men det generede ikke Naruto yderligere. Specielt nu, hvor han frøs, der var dynen faktisk det eneste der betød noget. Han bøjede sig forover og smerten i ryggen skød op igen. Han nåede lige at gribe fat om dynen med det manglende betræk og trak det med sig i sit nedfald. Det tog noget tid, men inden længe genvandt han varmen.

Det plettede, snuskede og krøllede lagen lå nede i enden af sengen (Naruto sov ret uroligt, men hvem behøver også et lagen?), men mangel på hovedpude havde forsaget Narutos smerte i nakken.

Soveværelset havde højt til loftet, men det eneste det rent faktisk bestod af, var en seng med sorte sengegærde og nogle flyttekasser hvori der lå en masse tøj. I håb om at få smerten i nakken til at forsvinde, vendte Naruto sit ansigt, for at få bevægelse i sine nakkemuskler, og så hen over Suigetsus hoved, der sad på gulvet. Den let lysegrålige tapet var revet væk nogle steder, så nogle steder kunne man se væggens oprindelige beige farve. Oppe i hjørnerne var det umuligt at nå op, så der sad der en fed edderkop i et kraftigt støvet spind, som var ude for rengøringens rækkevidder. Det undrede Naruto en smule, for han havde ikke set den bevæge sig. Var den overhovedet i live?

Ved siden af sengen var der et vindue, som bestod af 4 kvadrate beskidte glas, hvor et af dem var gået i stykker. I hullet var der stoppet en brun og rød stribet sok ind i, men det forhindrede ikke kulden at strømme ind. Gardinerne var trukket fra, men det havde ikke gjort nogen forskel hvis de ikke var. De havde været vasket så mange gange, at de efterhånden var blevet gennemsigtige.

''Hvad er klokken?'' Lød Narutos stemme, som var en ru mumlen. Suigetsu rejste sig og børstede sin bukser. Han var faldet ned på den side af sengen der lå tættest på væggen, der hvor der næsten aldrig blev gjort rent.

''Over middag. Jeg skulle bare forsikre mig at du var vågnet.'' Fortalte han. Naruto rejste sig halvt op. Han undertrykte en grimasse da smerten atter skød frem. Han drejede hovedet og så for første gang den dag på Suigetsus ansigt. Hver gang han så det ansigt, fik han sådan en trang til at sparke til et eller andet.

Første gang Naruto havde set sin sambo, havde han ikke troet sine øjne. Fyren havde farvet sit hår en meget lys turkis farve. Det nåede til hans skulder, dækkede hans øre og hans pandehår dækkede præcis hans øjenbryn som var farvet i samme unaturlige farve. Fyren bar lilla kontaktlinser, fordi han åbenbart havde en eller anden besættelse af farven lilla. Dengang troede Naruto at han havde flyttet sammen med en psykopat. Men efterhånden gik det op for Naruto at ordet psykopat ikke kunne dække for Suigetsu personlighed. Han var meget værre end det.

Fyren havde en eller anden form for kærlighed til at drukne insekter i vand. Derudover var han ret glad for japanske sværd fra det 1600 århundrede. Ikke sådan nogle små fine og elegante katana, næh, dem interesserede han sig ikke for. Det skulle være de store økselignende sværd som man knap nok kunne løfte. Han opbevarede faktisk sådan et illegalt i sit værelse. Selvfølgelig sladrede Naruto ikke, for så ville han miste knoppen. Suigetsu holdt nemlig ikke igen med truslerne om død og ødelæggelse.

''Det var vel nok rart af dig…'' Mumlede Naruto, sarkasmen dryppende fra hans søvnige stemme. Det løb koldt ned af ryggen på Naruto, da han så Sugetsu's smil. Et smil som ellers kun en 7-årige pige kunne smile, hvis hun lige havde fået fingrene i en lyserød ponyhest. Det var krybagtige at se en 21-årige mand smile sådan et smil.

''Det var det nemlig, ja!'' Sagde han, idet han sprintede ud af værelset og videre ind i køkkenet/stuen og efterlod Naruto tilbage i sit soveværelse.

Narutos liv havde efterhånden taget en cirkulær form. Blive vækket af sin irriterende og weirdo undskyldning for en sambo, gøre sig parat til arbejde, sætte livet på spild, tage hjem og på hovedet i seng.

… og ja, det var ikke en skrivefejl. Du læste rigtigt.

Uzumaki Naruto måtte dagligt sætte sit liv på spild for samfundets, og nu taler vi ikke bare om arbejde på en gavepapirsfabrik. Det Naruto lavede havde større indflydelse. Han transporterede fødevare og vand fra beskyttelsesstederne til byen, da det var for farligt at opbevare dem i nærheden af smittede og kriminelle.

Man skulle tro at sådanne jobs gav mere i løn, men det havde Naruto erfaret af de langt fra gjorte. I hvert fald ikke længere.

Hvis regeringen ikke led i sådan en penge-, ressource-, fødevare- og arbejdskraftmangel, _så_ havde han nok været en af de højt lønnede i arbejdermiljøet. Ser i, Narutos og Suigetsus lejlighed var langt fra den eneste der var i så ilde tilstand.

Så meget var blevet forandret på 20 år. Dengang fandtes der købmænd med et bredt udvalg af naturlige produkter, der kom fra alle verdens hjørner. Farverige og eksotiske frugter og friske råvarer. Dengang kunne børn rende rundt på gaden, uden farer for overfald, ulykker eller sygdomme. Dengang var verden farverig og ting var aldrig så slemme at det ikke kunne blive løst. Men selv den smukkeste blomst må visne en dag.

Epidemien kom, og alt ændrede sig. Ingen vidste hvordan den spredte sig, eller hvor den kom fra, men siden den første nyhedsrapporter informerede befolkningen om den dødelige sygdom, som de allerede havde navngivet Neuron Mors, gik den almen verden under jorden.

Modgifter fandtes der ingen af. Blev man først smittet, var det for sent. Hæren måtte konkludere at mennesker måtte isoleres imod de smittede og fik dermed til opgave at indfange de smittede, våben tilladt.

Ulovligheder, drab, stoffer og menneskehandel hærgede dag ud og dag ind. På 20 år var 1/3 del af jordens befolkning dræbt, død forsaget af Neuron Mors, hvilket havde gået hårdt ud over politikorpset. Folk der havde besluttet sig for at blive over overfladen, havde selv valgt at leve et farefuldt liv med voldsmænd og smittebærer til højre og venstre.

Naruto Uzumaki boede i en bydel, hvor den lokale kiosk befandt sig 30 meter fra lejligheden, mens det nærmeste horehus var blot 2 blokke henne. Ved dette perspektiv kunne man sagtens danne et billede af hvordan dagen foregik. Lejligheden lå bag togstationen hvor der holdt mindst 1 tog hvert tiende minut, men ikke at der ankom så mange nye mennesker til hans by. Halvdelen af dem var jo de toge der kørte med ligene, de lig som eliten havde fået samlet sammen.

Men det var ikke den gruppe Naruto Uzumaki hørte til. Han bragte godt nok sit liv i fare, for menneskeheden, men han havde stadig ikke nået den status han brændte så inderligt for at nå.

Den samme status som hans egen far besad.

Efter et hurtigt morgenmåltid der bestod af to stykker tørt toast, stadig iført sin morgenkåbe, skulle Naruto lige til at gå ind i badeværelset, som en daglig rutine, da Suigetsu råbte efter ham henne fra fjernsynet af. Irritabel og gnaven svarede Naruto at han ikke gad, men Suigetsus sukkersøde trusler fik ham til at skifte mening.

''Har du set en af mine strømper et eller andet sted?'' Spurgte Naruto da han stod bag øreklapsstolen, hvori Suigetsu sad. Men da Naruto havde åbnet munden for at stille sit spørgsmål, havde Suigetsu bare tysset på ham igennem hele sætningen. Han så op fra lænestolen, med et rent faktisk bekymret udtryk.

''Se.'' Sagde han kun.

Naruto løftede sit blik op på skærmen og måtte holde et anstrengt gisp tilbage.

Hver onsdag sendte hovedstadens nyhedskanal en oversigt over navnene og bopæl på de for nylig fundet smittede mennesker. På den måde kunne civile blive informeret om hvem der var smittede og hvorhenne.

I siden af skærmen kørte den liste som der kørte hele dagen, og i venstre side af skærmen sad en kvinde med et flot bølget sort hår. Hendes øjenlåg var blevet sminket med en flot marineblå farve og hendes læber var helt mørkerøde. Hendes mørke øjne læste højt op fra det stykke papir hun sad med, de samme navne og adresser som kørte ude i den anden side. Hver uge var der ca. 100 mennesker der var blevet smittet i hvert land, og de 100 navne og 100 adresser kørte uafbrudt om onsdagen. Der var så faste tider hvor de blev læst op på, en gang om morgen, middag og aften.

I nederste kolonne stod der nyhedsoplæserens navn, Kurenai Sarutobi, en kvinde der engang havde arbejdet i politiets efterretningstjeneste, men da hendes mand, der også arbejdede i politiets efterretningstjeneste, blev smittet af Neuron Mors og døde, havde hun gået mentalt ned og måtte indlægges. Da hun fik det bedre, blev hun frataget fra sit job, men fandt hurtigt et nyt, som nyhedsoplæser. Naruto kendte både hende og Asuma Sarutobi, hendes mand, men havde efterhånden mistet kontakten til hende.

Men det var ikke det, Suigetsu kaldte på Naruto for. Han kendte jo overhovedet ikke nyhedsoplæseren. Men faktisk så havde de set mange af de navne, der rullede frem på listen, og adressen var også meget bekendt.

Benbow Town.

Bynavnet dukkede op hvert 5. sekund.

Det svimlede for Narutos øjne. Navne som han kendte, rullede op nedenfra på skærmen, personer som boede lige rundt om hjørnet.

Alle sammen personer som boede i Suigetsus og Narutos by.

Epidemien var ankommet til Benbow Town.

* * *

**- Jeg havde forventet at det havde fyldt mere. Men det er vel ikke så forfærdeligt endda. I min profil står der beskrevet om hvorfor jeg har uploaded den.**


End file.
